Ash and May together
by AshAndMay4ever
Summary: While finding ingredients for Brock's recepie, Ash and May are trapped with one another. What will happen there?


Ok. This is my first Advancedshipping or fanfic ever. Tell me what you think. But no hate mail, so if you're not an Advancedshipping fan, don't read it.

And I just want to say I try to publish just one chapter per story.

Narrator: During their travels in the undiscovered Hoenn region, Ash, May, Brock, and Pikachu decide to take a lunch break.

Brock: Hey guys, I need some firewood to cook this new stew recipe I got from Nurse Joy.

May: Don't worry Brock, I'll go get some firewood.

Brock: Ash, can you get some berries for the stew?

Ash: Sure, I'll go with May. Stay here Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika!

Brock: Ok, have fun you lovebirds.

Ash and May both got as red as a tamato berry

(For those who don't know. A tamato berry is a berry in the Pokémon TV show.)

Ash and May: Umm, w-w-hat do you mean?!

Brock: Oh nothing. (I hope they finally kiss, it's obvious that they like each other. The only people that don't know it are each other.)

Narrator: So, Ash and May head out to find firewood and berries.

May: So, what was Brock talking about back there?

Ash: Umm, I don't really know. (Wow, May is really beautiful. Her kind sapphire eyes, her chest seemed to bulge at the seams, and her smile just makes me melt. I just hope she feels the same way)

May: Umm, Ash?

Ash: Huh, what? I zoned out for a second.

May: I just said that I think there might be some berries over there in that cave. (Ash is really handsome, I wonder if he likes me as much as I like him.)

Ash: Ok then, let's go.

May: You head right in, I'll be a second.

Narrator: So Ash headed in and May followed into the cave. Suddenly the cave collapsed around them. May was frightened by the collapse so she lunged for Ash. She fell right on top of him, their lips inches apart. May was so excited, _this_ was her chance to kiss Ash. She leaned in, but she pulled back at the last second.

May: (Why did I pull back? I've been waiting for this for months. Why did I pull back? Was I scared? Well, it was dark. Maybe he didn't see me try to kiss him.)

Narrator: However Ash did see her lean in, and had closed his eyes and was ready when she pulled back.

Ash: Umm, May?

May: Yeah?

Ash: Could you umm, maybe get off of me?

May: Oh, sorry.

Ash: (Why did she try to kiss me? Does she like me? Why didn't she kiss me?)

May: It seems that the collapse blocked the entrance. I can't see. Can we light a fire?

Ash: Sure.

May: Go, Combusken! Use ember on the firewood!

Combusken: Combusk-en!

Ash: Well it's still dark, but at least we can see.

May: We need to find some way to get help. Oh! I know. Come on out Eevee!

Eevee: Vee?

May: Eevee use dig and tell Brock where we are.

Narrator: May turns to see if Ash is looking.

May: (whispers) But take your time, I think I have a chance with Ash here.

Eevee: Veeee.

Narrator: So Eevee dug under the rocks in front of the entrance and leisurely walked over to Brock.

May: Umm, Ash?

Ash: Yes May?

May: What'll happen if we don't get out of here?

Narrator: Ash turned with a worried expression and grabbed May's arm affectionately.

Ash: Don't say that. We'll get out of here. It'll all be ok.

May: It's just that we're trapped here with no way out. I mean what if Eevee can't find the cave again? What if they don't make it in time? What if we-

Narrator: May was cut short because Ash had gone in suddenly and kissed her. At first May's expression was surprised, but slowly she calmed down and embraced it. _This_ was it. The moment she had waited for what felt like an eternity. This kiss felt perfect, heavenly even. May pulled away and said.

May: Umm, Ash?

Ash: May, I've always loved you. Ever since I met you.

May: Ash, I feel the exact same way about you.

Ash: Really! Because I always thought you didn't feel the same way.

May: Now why would you think that? She said with a lustful tone.

Narrator: As the warm golden light of the dim fire turned their faces a bright scarlet. Their eyes closed as their lips touched. Ash felt May's warm, soft lips against his own once more. He put his arms around her as their kissing continued.

Brock: Hey! Ash! May! Are you guys ok!

Narrator: Their lips parted to answer Brock's call.

Ash: We're ok. Said Ash as he winked at May

May: Don't worry. I'm ok too! She said as she smiled and blushed.

Brock: Eevee came and brought me here.

Ash: Can you get us out of here?

Brock: I'll try. Go Forretress! Use Rapid spin!

Narrator: Unfortunately, Rapid spin had no effect.

Brock: It didn't work. What should we do?

Ash: I got an idea. May, stand as far away from the entrance as possible.

May: Ok

Ash: Ok Brock, did you bring Pikachu?

Brock: Of course.

Ash: Pikachu, can you hear me?

Pikachu: Pika!

Ash: Ok Pikachu use Thunder on the rocks!

Pikachu: Pikaa-chuuuu!

Narrator: The blast knocked Ash backwards into May and broke the rocks in front of the entrance wide open. When Brock walked in. He saw Ash and May lying next to each other groggily.

Brock: So, did I miss anything? He said with a small smirk.

May: Nope, nothing. Is what she said while exchanges a glance with Ash.

Ash: Right. Nothing. I only wonder one thing.

May: What?

Ash: How did the cave collapse in the first place?

(Flashback)

May: You head right in, I'll be there in a second.

Ash: Ok.

Narrator: Ash leaves to enter the cave.

May: (whispers) Come on out Eevee.

Eevee: Vee.

May: Okay Eevee, once Ash and I enter the cave. Use Shadow Ball to seal us in.

Eevee: Vee?

May: I would like to have some alone time with Ash.

(Flashback)

May: Umm, I have absolutely no idea how that cave collapsed.

Brock: Okay. Well, I'm gonna head back to camp. Brock said as he left.

Ash: Come on, let's go. Ash said as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

May: Okay. Said May with an obvious tone of pleasure.

The End

FIN

Whatever


End file.
